


Falling Completely

by Crossroads_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossroads_Castiel/pseuds/Crossroads_Castiel
Summary: Castiel held a hand up. “That is still my Father. Spare me the details…” A small smile began to creep up on Cas’ thick lips. “So, you think I should disregard Heaven’s orders?”Dean shrugged with a half smile on his face. “When have you not?”Castiel cocked his head to the side, considering Dean for a moment. “That is a very valid point,” and suddenly Dean was being shoved up against one of the bookcases, his hands sliding over the slick spines of the hardcovers. Cas’ tongue was in his mouth, his deft fingers already sliding under Dean’s t-shirt in search of warm skin. It took Dean’s brain a moment to catch up but moments later he was shucking Cas’ trench coat from his shoulders. He slid his hand down the silky expanse of his tie, yanking him closer to him with it as a leash.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look! I'm not dead! Sorry for the delay in EVERY SINGLE FIC. I'm 8 weeks pregnant and I fall asleep really early now and have been too tired to write. I did this one as kind of a warm up to try to get back into the swing of things. It's just shameless smut.

He’d been staring daggers at him since last night, much to both Winchester’s discomfort. Sam had conjured up some half-cocked excuse to get out of the house for a few hours as he grabbed up his laptop bag and practically tripped out the door after lunch. Dean almost ran after him due to the insistent glare of the Angel. He swallowed hard as he returned to the library, where Castiel sat cross armed and stoic. 

“Okay, what did I do?” Dean finally said as he came to stand near him. 

Castiel lifted one eyebrow in mock disbelief as he rolled his eyes huffily. “The scent of perfume on your clothing and neck would have the better question to be _who_ did you do…”

Dean’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water for a few seconds while he tried to figure out his response. “Cas…I didn’t…I can’t help they hang on me in the bars. I didn’t…” Dean stammered out before his face went red and he became the one with crossed arms and an angry glare. “Why the fuck do you care anyway? You stuck your tongue down my throat one damn time last week then ignored me the rest of it. Maybe I _should_ go find a nice, sweet somebody looking for some fun….” Dean said in a growl as he turned on his heel and went to stalk off. He was mad as hell. Castiel and he had finally gotten their shit together and kissed, quietly and hurriedly one night last week in his bedroom before Sam called them to dinner….but Castiel had run scared and avoided him ever since. What did he care if he fucked a hundred people? He suddenly felt a heavy hand on his shoulder rooting him in place before he could step one foot out of the library. 

“I care very much, Dean,” Castiel said from right behind him, his warm breath ghosting along his neckline. Dean froze in place, his hands in angry fists at his side. His shoulders tensed from anger but even that slight pressure on his shoulder of that familiar hand made his anger subside….just a little.

“Then why did you ignore me after we…you know...” Damn it he sounded like a needy boyfriend, Dean thought to himself. He felt Castiel sigh behind him and slide his hand off his shoulder. Dean turned around in that moment to see a look of severe frustration on his face. His deep blue eyes looked full of turmoil.

“Dean, did you understand what Ishim was talking about that day? Do you understand that it isn’t just the act of creating a child with a human that is forbidden but that lying with a human is as well? Do you understand…It’s one of our most sacred laws. I…I know I’ve fallen in almost every way conceivable.” Castiel hung his head and shoved his hands in the pockets of his trenchcoat, his shoulders slumping. He stared at the floor like it was of utmost interest. “The Angels already think I’ve fallen in that regard as well but I thought…thought maybe if I left that _one_ oath unbroken….as penance for my previous actions…perhaps Father and the other Angels could one day forgive my sins against Heaven…”

Dean’s eyes widened. He had really not expected that explanation. Now he felt like an ass…Well, that wasn’t really a new feeling. He stepped closer to him, very much in his personal space now. “Cas…you were staying away from me…to..to _punish_ yourself?” Castiel nodded solemnly, his eyes pulled up from the floor to lock onto his, shame at his confession prevalent in his eyes.

Dean’s forehead creased as he thought more about it. He shook his head softly in disbelief. “Well, fuck, I didn’t ask to be punished too, and why the Hell do you care what those dicks think anymore? They’re not your real family. Look what they’ve done to you…and Chuck? Cas, I really don’t think Chuck cares who you are with. Some of the things he talked about when he was here…” Dean shuddered visibly.

Castiel held a hand up. “That is still my Father. Spare me the details…” A small smile began to creep up on Cas’ thick lips. “So, you think I should disregard Heaven’s orders?”  
Dean shrugged with a half smile on his face. “When have you not?”

Castiel cocked his head to the side, considering Dean for a moment. “That is a very valid point,” and suddenly Dean was being shoved up against one of the bookcases, his hands sliding over the slick spines of the hardcovers. Cas’ tongue was in his mouth, his deft fingers already sliding under Dean’s t-shirt in search of warm skin. It took Dean’s brain a moment to catch up but moments later he was shucking Cas’ trench coat from his shoulders. He slid his hand down the silky expanse of his tie, yanking him closer to him with it as a leash. 

Castiel huffed into Dean’s mouth with the yank of the tie. His fingers slid to Dean’s ribs, fingers skirting along the ridges, knowing even now his writing, his very name was carved into those bones. He slid his mouth off Dean’s and found himself drawn to his earlobe, letting himself explore the spots of him he’d never been given the opportunity to.  
Dean almost whimpered…almost. He’d never expected Castiel to be forceful. Hell, the guy was practically a virgin. When Cas’ hands slid down to scrape his nails along his spine while he nipped his earlobe with his teeth, Dean swore internally. 

“Where…where the Hell has this Cas been?” Dean said in a breathless squeak as Castiel ripped his long sleeved flannel off and literally ripped his t-shirt from his body. Oh shit.   
Castiel leaned back, his eyes looking just this side of feral, and a small, wicked smile Dean had only seen when Lucifer was riding shotgun came across his face. Dean would not admit out loud he got a little hard just from the smile. “Purgatory, Dean….and Hell as well. Not touching you for so long has been nothing but agony. But you are right, I’ve disregarded every other rule of Heaven…why hold out on the one I wish to break the most? I might as well fall fully…”

Dean worked the buttons of Castiel’s shirt while trying to keep eye contact but he swallowed nervously and cast his eyes down as he began to fumble with them. “I don’t like you suffering…especially for me.”

“I suffer only for you, Dean,” Cas said quietly as Dean finished with the buttons and slid the shirt off his shoulders. Dean’s heart was beating out of his chest now as he slid his hands along the lightly tanned skin of Cas’ torso. His hands remembered carving an Angel banishing sigil into this very flesh yet there was not so much as a hint of that. Dean slid his hand down to glide it over the Angel Warding tattoo on his side, his nails tracing the lines. 

Castiel dropped to his knees, almost reverently. Dean looked down with wide eyes as Cas undid the button of his jeans and slid his fly down achingly slow. He gripped his jeans on either side and yanked them down his legs, leaving him exposed in nothing but his black boxer briefs. The harsh line of Dean’s ever growing hard on was apparent, hidden behind the thin layer of fabric.

“Cas…I…” Dean stuttered out when Castiel pulled his underwear down to expose him fully. Castiel frozen and looked up at him, those deep blue eyes looking up at him through dark lashes. A ragged breath caught in Dean’s throat and his mouth went dry at the sight. 

“Do you want me to continue, Dean?” Castiel said quietly as his hands gripped at the backs of his thighs almost desperately. Dean shuddered at the look in Cas’ eyes. No more running. Castiel was ready to break his final oath as an Angel…and break it with him. 

Dean groaned as Cas traced his nose against his length as he awaited his answer. “I do, Cas…Hell yes. If…If you’re sure you want to do this.” Castiel gave out a dark, dangerous laugh that made Dean’s dick twitch. Cas’ warm lips left hot, open mouthed kisses along his length that left Dean arching his back into him needily. 

“Do you want my mouth on you, Dean?” Castiel said with attempted innocence but Dean was no longer fooled.

“Fuck, Cas…. yes, you damned tease,” Dean groaned and let out a soft laugh. 

“Damned is probably right,” Castiel whispered before sliding his full lips around Dean’s length, moaning in tandem as Dean let a soft moan escape his own lips. Dean had been worried Cas wouldn’t know what he was doing, but holy hell. Cas was a little clumsy with it at first but he was enthusiastic and apparently had no gag reflex. Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head as he discovered that one, his tip bumping the back of Castiel’s throat. His knees shook as his mouth and tongue made him cry out, his voice echoing in the empty library. He had the mouth of a literal Angel wrapped around his dick, and the Angel in question’s tongue was tracing his length with every stroke. Oh yeah, they were both on the fast track to damned, however he couldn’t bring himself to care. He’d wanted this, Cas, for so long. To suddenly have this be happening was completely overwhelming. He usually prided himself on his stamina….but who could blame him at this moment? He looked down at the glorious sight below him. Castiel’s face was actually flushed, something Dean never saw. He put one hand lovingly on the back of his head, letting his fingers slide into the almost feather soft mop of dark brown hair he’d grown to love.

“Cas, I’m gonna come soon unless you stop…” Dean gasped out as Castiel’s tongue flicked across his tip. 

“Isn’t that the idea of a sexual interaction?” Castiel said in his deadpan way, that would have had Dean rolling his eyes, except he couldn’t even open them as he crested towards his end. His eyes were screwed shut, his teeth clenched as he huffed through the sensations.

“Yeah, but…This is a little one sided. Don’t you want something too?”

“I have you,” Cas said as he slid a finger into his mouth and reached around to Dean’s ass, teasing as he took him back into his mouth. 

“Oh shit, yeah, Cas,” Dean groaned as he felt a teasing finger at his entrance. 

Castiel chuckled and Dean felt it vibrate down to his core. He groaned like he’d been punched then felt Cas’ finger sliding into him. The sensation was a relatively new one for him, though he teased himself this way in the shower sometimes when he was alone. He froze, fear creeping in, when Castiel slid his finger tip inside, feeling for that nub, that special place inside of him. Oh…oh there it was. Dean cried out as Castiel flicked across it while continuing to blow him with his surprisingly talented mouth. It wasn’t going to take much to push him over the edge but Castiel was damn well going to do it. His body was alternating thrusting forward into that hot mouth and riding back on the finger that was bringing him white hot pleasure. Shit, how did he even know how to do this?

Dean grunted out in rhythm with Castiel’s movements behind him. “Cas!” Dean yelled as he felt the build up of a prostate orgasm wash over him, making his muscles rigid as the feeling overtook him. Cas’ mouth never stopped moving, as if he could swallow every sound Dean made through his dick. 

Finally, the blinding sensation passed and Dean felt Cas slide his finger out, only to double down on sucking him off. He’d never seen anything more beautiful than Cas looking up at him with one raised eyebrow, satisfaction oozing from his features. As their eyes locked, he moaned as he felt his orgasm building low in his gut. Where the prostate orgasm was a full body experience, this one, the one he knew, started low inside him and built. Cas could sense the change because instead of pulling off like Dean expected him to, to avoid it, Castiel pumped him with his hand, staring transfixed. 

‘Cas, if you don’t move…” Dean said, shuddering under his hand. 

“I want to see you, Dean. I’ve waited a long time to see you come for me.”

“You dirty Angel,” Dean said with a proud smile before he couldn’t hold back any more and he came, hot and streaking out, landing across Cas’ naked chest and chin, some even painting across his cheek. When Dean looked down and saw it as he came down from his high, he thought he might come all over again. He hit his knees, his weight finally giving out over two orgasms so close together, and slammed his mouth over Cas’, tasting himself on the Angel’s lips, and it was good. 

“Fuck, Cas…You need a shower. How…how did you even know how to do that? You’ve only…with the one?”

Castiel tilted his head to the side and lowered his eyes in a small fit of embarrassment. “Dean, I don’t sleep. I have to find something to occupy my time. The internet is quite the educational place.”

“Hmmm. Should have known after the pizza man incident you’d be looking into that more,” Dean said with a humored smirk as he ran his hand down Cas’ back. “I can show you my collection some time if you’d like. We could watch it together…”

Castiel looked up then, smiling with more confidence. “I thought maybe after this one time you’d change your mind and not want to do this again.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? You made me cum so hard I thought I’d died for a minute…and you know, I kind of, you know….love you too, so there’s that…” Dean grumbled softly as he buried his nose in Castiel’s neck, leaving small kisses against his skin. “Sorry it took me so long to say it back…”

Castiel grew rigid beside him, their chests pressed together unable to disguise the ragged breath he took in needlessly. “I knew you might never…”

“I do, though. Have for a long time….Thanks for saying it first that night. Made it easier, now…you need a shower.”

“Would you care to join me?”

“Well, that was a given, obviously,” Dean said with a roguish smile.


End file.
